Stolen
by 4159storey
Summary: After the war Ginny has become the lead singer in a world famous band. What the world doesn't know is that herself and an unlikely brunette have unfinished business. Yet. Songs used: 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls & 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional.


Disclaimer: Nothings Mine. The characters, the songs, nothing.

As she walked through the kitchen to grab her pack of cigarettes, a new song started on the radio, and sure enough, it was their song.

"you'l always be my thunder"

She grabbed her keys and before the door had even thudded shut a loud crack tore through the apartment and she was gone, cigarettes still on the sideboard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bass shook the building and she could hear the muffled screams of the crowd going crazy for the band, the moment she entered the dark room she was overcome with the noise made by the group in front and the frantic cries of the obsessive fans. She even caught one girl throwing her bra at the group and another over a bouncers shoulder being carried away for trying to jump on the bassist. She waded through the rough crowd slowly, narrowly avoiding the mosh pit as the current song came to an end and the last note played by the guitar rang through the room.

"Thankyou! Now I'm going to bring the mood down a bit so you can save your energy for LIPS LIKE MORPHINE!" at that the crowd went wild in anticipation. "but first, I'm going to play one from our new album. I actually wrote this for someone.." she looked to the floor uncharacteristically bashfully "special to me. Someone I care about so much.. here's 'stolen!'"

The crowd slowed as the intro began to sway gentler to the rhythm of the drum. Hermione began to wade further forward, eyes fixated on the beautiful readhead in front of the microphone. As the song came towards the chorus, she thought she saw tears forming in the singers eyes, but maybe it was just the light.

"you have. stolen. my. heart." as Ginny looked up her eyes immediately connected with the brunettes in the middle of the crowd looking up at her with wide eyes. She knew the song was about her, she knew when Ginny was looking down before she had been singing about her, to her, hoping against hope that she would come back to her. And there she was.

the song built to it's climax and Hermione saw that Ginny had eyes only for her. There was only the two of them. Hermione continued to make her way towards the front of the crowd, ignoring the moans of fans who had fought for their place in the crowd and the pain of being crushed in on all sides. She had to see Ginny, to hold her, to be with her. This was nothing if she was at the end of it all.

But just then she felt her body give in to the pressure around her and she started losing sight of reality and the beautiful figure in the strobe lighting ahead of her. And she faintly heard "sleep well" as the song came to the bridge and felt comforted as she was lulled to unconsciousness. But she felt strong arms close around her and pull her up into them and carry her out of the crowd, she looked up to see none other than Ginny, who had somehow managed to part her fans to rescue her. The song continued as the boys in the back sang the bridge passage.

"I couldn't, I.."

The readhead silenced the girl in her arms with a finger against her soft lips.

"I know." and the look in her eyes at that moment, told a thousand words. Of her pain while they were separated, and her joy at her arrival. But most of all, of love. Complete, irrevocable and hopeless devotion to the girl in her arms. Hermione felt complete.

Ginny let Hermione down from her arms over the barrier and walked up to her place in front of the microphone and continued to sing, the song coming to it's climax.

"you have stolen my.." she closed her eyes tight, clearly what she was picturing, was not the scene ahead of her.

"you have stolen my.." she opened her eyes, her voice becoming more emotional

"you have, stolen, my. heart" Hermione saw a tear run down her lovers cheeks.

As the song reached it's end, Ginny brought Hermione up to her level and sealed their love with a kiss in front of the world. It was the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared, but they remembered each others feel like they'd never been apart. When they reluctantly parting to the sounds of whistling and cheers, Ginny leant in to Hermione's ear and whispered clearly.

"I. Love. You."

They were perfect. They were infinite.


End file.
